


my au list

by scarlatte



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Chicago (2002), Miraculous Ladybug, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, The Office (US), The Road to El Dorado (2000), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Multi, allurance, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlatte/pseuds/scarlatte
Summary: ┍━━━━━━━☟━━━━━━━┑wip of a list of all my voltron au's┕━━━━━━━☝︎━━━━━━━┙





	my au list

**Author's Note:**

> in collaboration with ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃―━━☆ shister mal

* * *

the road to el dorado

* * *

 

Miguel : Lance

Tulio : Keith

Chel : Allura

side note // yes i realize miguel is red and tulio is blue, but the personalities fit better

El Dorado is basically Altea

Chief Tannabok : Alfor

Tzekel-Kan : Zarkon

Altivo : the White Lion ??

The Acolyte : prolly Morvok

Cortés : Lotor

Bibo : Blue ?? lmao idk

 

* * *

the office

* * *

 

Michael : Shiro?

Jim : Lance

Pam : Pidge

Dwight :

Angela :

Oscar :

Kevin :

Erin : Allura

Pete : Keith

Andy : Lotor

Meredith :

Creed :

Toby : Slav? lmao

Holly :

Kelly :

Ryan :

Stanley :

Phyllis :

Darryl :

Gabe :

 

* * *

ouran highschool host club

* * *

  

Haruhi : Pidge

Tamaki : Lance

Kyoya : Lotor

Hikaru : Keith

Kaoru : Shiro

Mori :

Honey : Hunk??? it sounds right but doesn't feel right

Renge : Allura tbh

 

* * *

miraculous ladybug

* * *

  

Marinette : Pidge

Tikki : the Green Lion?

Adrien : Lance

Plagg : the Blue Lion? 

Chloé : Nyma 

Alya : Shay

Nino : Hunk

Alix : 

Nathaniel : 

Kim :

Max : Matt tbh

Rose : Romelle

Juleka : Allura

Luka : Keith?

Mylene :

Ivan :

Gabriel : Lance’s dad? lol

~~**Lance’s dad was behind the Galra attack confirmed** ~~

chlo and adrien have a sibling dynamic, so i was thinking allura, but since chloé’s kind of a bitch, also nyma  


 

* * *

chicago

* * *

  

Roxie : Allura

Velma : Nyma ?

Billy Flynn : Lance def

Mama : Krolia

Amos : Keith

Fred Casely : Lotor

The Six Merry Murderesses :

  * Pop : Zethrid
  * Six : Narti
  * Squish : Acxa
  * Uh uh : Sven
  * Cicero : Nyma
  * Lipschitz : Ezor



 

* * *

anne of green gables

* * *

  

Anne : Pidge

Diana : Allura

Gilbert : Lance

Marilla : Colleen

Matthew : Sam

Ruby : Romelle

Fred : Keith

Moody : Rolo? 

Josie : Nyma


End file.
